marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Mr. Empty Pants
|image = |caption = Al gets upset at Peg, who gains fame from a comic strip she creates based on him in "Mr. Empty Pants", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 16 |overall = 147 |network = FOX |production = 7.16 |imdb = tt0642331 |guests = Cynthia Szigeti Steve Bean Cain Devore Brian Jensen Jack Kenny Kristi Ducati Avalon Anders Jayne Halskov Arthur Hanket |airdate = February 14, 1993 |writers = Gerry Cohen |directors = George Tricker |previous = "Heels on Wheels" |next = "You Can't Miss" }} Mr. Empty Pants was the 16th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 147th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by George Tricker, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on February 14, 1993. Synopsis Peggy becomes famous for her cartoon of Al, which she titles "Mr. Empty Pants". When Al gets selected for the centerfold of Playgirl, Peggy becomes jealous. Storyline Peg decides to take up a hobby by drawing Al and in so doing, creates her own magazine cartoon of Al makes him famous: the hapless shoe salesman titled "Mr. Empty Pants". Al would much prefer the fame to be fleeting, until another magazine (Playgirl) declares him to be a sex symbol!! Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Cynthia Szigeti as Bertha *Steve Bean as Steve *Cain Devore as Man (as Cain DeVore) *Brian Jensen as Antoine *Jack Kenny as Fredo *Kristi Ducati as Candy *Avalon Anders as Sandy *Jayne Halskov as Mandy *Arthur Hanket as Anchorman (voice) Trivia *Peg tells Al that he should "Be like Homer Simpson and 'd'oh!'". This is a reference to the Fox animated series The Simpsons. The voice actor for Homer Simpson, Dan Castellaneta had previously appeared on MWC as Pete in The Dance Show and the funeral director in Death of a Shoe Salesman *The song that plays when Al starts to get ready for his photo shoot is Tuff Enuff by The Fabulous Thunderbirds. *Avalon Anders, who plays Sandy in this episode, was a member of the Swedish Bikini Team, who previously appeared on season 6's The Gas Station Show, although she didn't appear with the team in that episode. *Al mentions being on the show COPS, which was a popular FOX reality show that ran on the network from 1989 to 2013. Al would eventually end up as a fake cop on COPS in the season 11 episode Kelly's Gotta Habit. *Bud introduces himself as Lorne Michaels to the models, referring to the producer of Saturday Night Live. *Marcy mentions comedians Martha Raye and Joe Piscopo when telling Al about his newfound fame. *Peg tells Al how some actors are refered to their past characters and brings up actors Carroll O'Connor who was known for his role as Archie Bunker and Henry Winkler as The Fonz. *Al mentions mooning the Japanese tourists who recognized him as Mr. Empty Pants, claiming it as payback for the Attack on Pearl Harbor. Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes